


happier

by strawbbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Cafes, Christmas, Fashion Designer Hongjoong, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Modeling, Past Character Death, Seonghwa is Trying His Best, Single Parent(s), Slightly aged-up characters, Slow-ish burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowkey sugar daddy joong, yunho bestest bestfriend award
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: A story in which Seonghwa is a struggling dad and Hongjoong really likes chiffon silk on pretty boys.(or)                                                                                     ."Has anyone told you that you'd look ravishing in a french rose chiffon silk blouse?""No, but thank... you...?"
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 40
Kudos: 277





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ok yikes i haven't written anything in like... months  
highschool is absolutely beating my ass, but i have recently gotten some inspiration so i wanted to share this with you all. hope you enjoy <3

Seonghwa sighed as he dried the last mug, placing it on the rack before wiping his wet hands on his apron. His muscles were tired from his 10-hour shift and his feet hurt from all the back and forth between tables and the coffee machine. He just wanted to sleep, but he knew that he couldn't. He still had to pick Sora up from Yunho's, make dinner, get her ready for bed, and finish his 5 paragraph essay for his literacy course that he hasn't even glanced at. He internally groaned but kept in his frustration as he hung his beige apron back up, slipping on his thick jacket and stuffed his keys, phone, and wallet in his pocket.

He stepped out of the staff room to see his boss, Kun, wiping down the round tables in the front. It was already pretty dark, the sun setting as it cast an orange-ish hue across Seoul. It wasn't that late though, the time only read 7 p.m. That means traffic. Seonghwa internally groaned again, cursing himself for wanting to live in the big city and follow his dreams of being a bestselling author.

"Hey, Seonghwa-ssi," Kun's voice brought Seonghwa out of his inner grief. Seonghwa couldn't help but relax in Kun's presence. He was only a couple of years older than Seonghwa and ever since he got this job, they've been close. Kun was like an older brother to him. "Another long night ahead, huh?"

Seonghwa sighed softly, nodding as he clocked out behind the checkout counter. "Sadly," Seonghwa laughed a bit as he walked around the counter to help push in some chairs.

"You know that you can always ask for an extra day off. I don't want you to overwork yourself," Kun smiled a bit before he grabbed a pink box off of one of the tables, handing it to Seonghwa. Kun always made extra pastries before closing time; Sora's favorite apple puff pastry. It has been sort of a tradition since Seonghwa first introduced Kun to Sora. Seonghwa would never say it out loud, but sometimes it seemed like she liked Kun more than him.

"I know," Seonghwa replied. He couldn't count on his fingers how many times Kun had told him to take a day off. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that maybe he should listen to Kun, but he was way too stubborn. He wanted to prove that he could do this by himself.

Kun gave Seonghwa a look, the look that said 'I'm gonna drop it but don't think this is over.' "Well, at least tell Sora hi for me,"

"Will do," Seonghwa flashed Kun a small smile that seemed to enhance his exhaustion. "Thank you, Kun-hyung. See you tomorrow,"

"Drive safely!" Seonghwa gave Kun a quick thumbs-up before leaving the cafe, the bells jingling as the door shut behind him. He weaved his way through the parking lot until he made it to his car, placing the box of pastries in the passenger's seat. He turned on the heater and leaned his head on the steering wheel. If he could, he would just fall asleep right here. But he couldn't. He ran his hands through his dark hair before pulling out his phone and clicking on Yunho's contact.

It only took two rings for Yunho to pick up the phone. "Hellooo?"

"Hey, Yunho. Is everything alright?" Seonghwa asked as he started up his car.

"Yup. Guess what?" Seonghwa had no time to reply before Yunho answered his own question. "I cooked for us and I've already got Sora bathed and ready for bed. She fell asleep to Princess in the Frog just a few minutes ago."

Seonghwa nearly cried of joy, restraining himself from jumping through the phone and hugging the life out of the younger. "You're an angel, Yunho. Thank you,"

"What did I tell you about thanking me, loser? You know I would help you in any way I can," Seonghwa rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny the slight smile on his face.

"You make me sound like a charity case," Yunho gasped dramatically through the speaker.

"You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say because you're the absolute best hyung ever and I love you. That's why. You're not a charity case, Hwa,"

Seonghwa sighed as he pulled onto the main road, the pack of cars moving way too slow for his liking. "Now's not the time to get sappy. How are your classes going?"

“Regretting why I chose to major in philosophy and crying over my project that's due in 2 days. The usual," Yunho huffed. "Honestly, I don't know why I thought it would be a great idea to-"

The line went silent for a moment before Seonghwa heard a small voice in the background. "Did Sora wake up?"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you," Yunho responded before there was shuffling on the other line.

"Daddy?" Sora's sleepy voice sounded making Seonghwa smile softly.

"Hey, love. Did you have fun with Yunho?"

"Yeah. We played with barbies and painted our nails. Yunho-oppa isn't very good at it though," Seonghwa laughed a bit at her disappointed tone. She's always been a sassy one.  
"I bet. Yunho isn't very good at many things," Seonghwa could hear Yunho's protests in the background, but ignored it with a small laugh. "I'm gonna be there soon, okay?"  
"Okay. Love you," Seonghwa could hear how tired she was by the tone of her voice, seeing as she usually was pretty loud.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Can you give the phone back to Yunho for me?" Sora let out a small 'okay' before there was more shuffling.

"I'm good at plenty of things, thank you very much," Yunho pouted through the phone. "Anyways, it isn't safe to drive while on the phone. I'll see you soon,"

"Yeah, you're right. Bye, Yunho,"

"Bye, loser,"

The call ended and Seonghwa felt more awake than before. Yunho and Sora were his heart and soul. They were the only family he had left, so he made sure to cherish them. He didn't know what he would do without them.

He tossed his phone into the passenger's seat and turned on the radio to make sure that he wouldn't fall asleep on the drive. It wasn't much longer until he could pass out in his bed and get a good 8-hour sleep. The drive went by quickly, filling his time by quietly singing to whatever came on the radio and it wasn't long until he pulled into Yunho's driveway. Seonghwa was happy that they lived on the outskirts of the city. It was much quieter in this part of town.

He took his keys out of the ignition and got out the car, shivering a bit. He swore it wasn't this cold when he left the cafe. The sky was pitch black at this point and a harsh breeze swept over the city. Christmas was coming up soon and the temperatures have already started dropping quickly. Seonghwa mentally cursed the climate as he knocked on Yunho's front door, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. The door opened only a few beats after and Seonghwa kept himself from smiling at his best friend's appearance.

His brown hair was tousled and his eyes were clouded with sleep. He had a permanent pout on his lips and had on his matching baby blue pajama set that Seonghwa had gotten for him last Christmas, paired with his mimi duck slippers. Seonghwa's eyes caught on to the messy red nail polish on his fingers and laughed quietly. He would even go as far as to say that Yunho looked adorable, but he would never tell it to his face. He stuck with the more appropriate option.

"Well, you look like a mess,"

"Shut up and come inside," Yunho rolled his eyes as he let Seonghwa in, shutting the door softly behind him. "Sora fell asleep again. Want some tea?"

Seonghwa sighed as he plopped himself onto Yunho's couch that was littered with coloring books, crayons, and stuffed animals. He was thankful that Yunho let Sora keep some of her toys at his house because saying that she had too many toys would be an understatement. "Tea would be great. Thank you," Seonghwa leaned his head back and shut his eyes, hoping to catch at least a little bit of sleep before driving home. He still needed to start that essay and he couldn't do that if he was falling asleep every time he blinked.

Yunho disappeared off to the kitchen leaving Seonghwa alone, the only light coming from the kitchen and the muted T.V. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but the bliss didn't last long. Before he knew it, a soft patter of feet woke him up.

"Daddy!" Sora's voice sounded as she ran down the steps. Seonghwa had no time to prepare himself, soon having a lap full of Sora. He couldn't help but smile a bit though as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi, baby," Seonghwa gently spoke, gingerly brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I missed you," Sora frowned. "Yunho can get pretty crazy sometimes,"

"I'm the coolest person you'll ever meet!" Yunho shouted from the kitchen making the two laugh.

"He sure can. Are you ready to go home?" Sora nodded, resting her head on Seonghwa's chest. 

"Me too," he muttered to himself, shutting his eyes. 

✧

Once Sora was in bed, Seonghwa finally had time for some self-care. He slipped into the shower, the water feeling like sparks on his skin and tired limbs. He felt as if he could fall asleep standing up. He knew that he worked too much. How couldn't he when everyone around him told him that he should take a break. Despite knowing, he knew that he couldn't stop though. He wanted to provide as much as he can for Sora. He wanted her to have a better life than he did.

He could feel his eyes begin to droop, quickly waking himself up and rinsing off the soap on his body. His night routine didn't consist of much. Just washing his face, brushing his teeth, and slipping on pajamas. His bed was nice and warm, inviting him to just let go and _sleep_. He wanted to sleep so bad.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit. He was way too tired to go and make coffee, so he went with turning his lights on and playing loud music in his headphones to keep himself awake. He made sure that his room door was open so that he had a view of Sora to make sure that she was okay, smiling a bit to himself once he saw her sleeping peacefully, clutching her Eeyore plushie tight in her arms.

He grabbed his laptop, opening up his essay and began typing, fingers moving quickly across the keyboard. He didn't know how long he typed, but all he knew was that the next time he looked down at the clock, it was midnight. He swore it was just 8:30. He groaned, knowing that he would be a zombie in the morning. He had to wake up at 6 a.m. to get himself and Sora ready to go to Yunho's house and make it to the highway before the traffic jam starts. It was a continuous cycle that he hated. At least Sora was a morning person.

Seonghwa sighed for what seemed like the 100th time that day, submitting his essay and closing his laptop, getting up to turn his lights off and slipping into his bed. It felt like heaven to just be able to relax. He barely had time for that these days. He closed his eyes, counting to one hundred in his head so that sleep could pull him under sooner. At 68, he heard a small whisper from the doorway of his room.

"Daddy?" Seonghwa sat up quickly, parent instincts kicking in as he saw Sora standing there with her plushie dragging on the floor, hair messy and eyes half-closed.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? Bad dream?" Seonghwa asked softly, opening his arms for Sora to crawl into, the 7-year-old complying. 

"I wanted to check on you," Sora spoke sleepily into Seonghwa's chest. Seonghwa could help but laugh softly at her words.

"You wanted to check on me?"

"Yeah. You always check on me at night, so I wanted to do the same thing," Sora explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was always so smart. "Daddy was tired at Yunho's house,"

"I was, bub, but I'm okay. You don't need to check on me, okay? You need to sleep," Seonghwa ran his fingers through her hair, Sora pouting up at him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, tilting her head. Seonghwa smiled, squishing her cheeks making her giggle loudly.

"Of course you can," Seonghwa agreed, laying down so that Sora could rest on his chest, trying her best to wrap her short arms around Seonghwa's sizably larger frame.

"I love you, daddy," 

Seonghwa smiled to himself, letting his eyes flutter shut. "I love you more, Sora


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part two, my loves!

"Here's your order. Hope you enjoy," Seonghwa flashed a soft smile towards the couple as he placed their teas in front of them. They thanked him quietly with small bows and continued on with their conversation. Seonghwa left out a small huff as he went back behind the counter, leaning against it and staring out the window.

The snow fell softly outside, coating the bustling city in a fluffy sheet of white. Christmas lights were strung up and down the streets, the sight bringing a little smile to Seonghwa's face. Kun made sure to go all out on decorations this year. A tall white Christmas tree stood by the counter of the cafe as little scented pinecone baskets sat on each table. Ornaments hung from the ceiling and he even put up an inflatable reindeer outside of the cafe. He must've stayed late last night to put up all the decorations.

The mellow mood of the cafe seemed to ease Seonghwa's mind for a bit, the fragrance of pumpkin spice drifting throughout the shop. He loved watching the couples and families come and go, smiles on their faces as they laughed and chatted. He adored the Christmas season so much.

The jingling of bells caught Seonghwa's attention as a nicely dressed man entered the cafe. He had on a fitted black velvet jacket with dark wash jeans, paired with black Doc Martens. His hair was cut short, dyed a deep blue that brought out his hawk-like eyes and Seonghwa felt his entire body freeze up at the sight.

That man was... _very_ attractive. 

He walked up to the counter with an aura of control and confidence, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes met Seonghwa's.

"Hi, welcome to Cloud's Cafe. What can I get for you today?" Seonghwa managed to keep his composure as he kept eye contact with the _very_ attractive guy. The man's eyes drifted from Seonghwa's to the menu behind him, scanning it intensely.

"What would you recommend?" The man finally spoke, finding Seonghwa's wide eyes again. He spoke with a sturdy tone, his city accent flowing into Seonghwa's ears smoothly. He swore mind went blank for a moment.

"I really enjoy the vanilla macchiato," Seonghwa replied quietly, hands fidgeting on the countertop.

"Then I'll take one of those," the man smirked a bit, probably noticing Seonghwa's nervousness. Seonghwa nodded before ringing him up.

"Will that be for here or to go?"

The man looked studied Seonghwa's dark eyes for a bit before reaching for his wallet. "For here, thank you," He handed Seonghwa his card, the two's fingers brushing very briefly. The man's fingers were cold, contrasting Seonghwa's warm ones. Seonghwa tried not to think about it as he swiped the card, handing it back quickly. 

"Your order should be ready soon," Seonghwa forced a small smile, wishing that his heart rate would just slow down for a second. The man nodded, the smirk still playing on his face as he turned around to find a seat.

Seonghwa let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, moving towards the coffee machine and absentmindedly preparing the order. He has always been calm and collected and he felt as if something had shifted when he saw that man. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, stopping the coffee machine before the cup spilled over, reaching for the creme. He carefully poured a little snowflake into the cup, smiling at his work before setting it on a tray and making his way towards the man.

"Here you go," Seonghwa spoke softly, placing the coffee in front of the man. He had been flipping through a fashion magazine, studying the detailed prints and designs. Seonghwa seemed to have caught him off guard, the man looking up from his magazine, the smirk reappearing on his face.

"Thank you," his eyes flashed down to Seonghwa's nametag, "Seonghwa." He lifted the steaming cup to his face, unaware (or maybe he was aware) of the effect he had on Seonghwa. The way his name rolled off of the man's tongue made Seonghwa feel some sort of way. It was different when he said it. It made him seem way more elegant than he was.

Seonghwa managed to stutter out a "you're welcome" before retreating back to the counter. His coworker, Younghoon, slipped behind the counter with a knowing look in his eyes, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seonghwa asked, beginning to wipe down the counters, seeing as he had no tasks at the moment.

"That guy was totally checking you out," Younghoon singsonged, drumming his fingers on the counter. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, rolling his sweater sleeves up.

"Younghoon, we've gone over this a thousand times," Seonghwa sighed, going back to wiping the counters.

"I know, I know. You should at least go talk to him. You have no excitement in your life. I just want to see you happy again," Younghoon paused to take a customer's order as Seonghwa thought over his words. It _has_ been a while since he's been romantically involved with anyone... No. He doesn't have the time for a relationship. His priorities are school and Sora. He doesn't need any distractions.

Even though these thoughts ran through Seonghwa's head like a chant, trying to convince himself of these words, he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over to the man by the window, sipping his coffee and flipping through the magazine. He worried away at his lip as he stared. He wanted to say something, even if it was just to get to know his name. 

"Hello... Earth to Seonghwa," Younghoon snapped his fingers in front of Seonghwa's. "Just go talk to him," Seonghwa gave Younghoon a look, but Younghoon had shoved him from behind the counter before he could protest. Seonghwa clasped his hands together, a nervous habit, before making his way over towards the man's table. He glanced back at Younghoon to see two thumbs up and a bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back, continuing his trek. 

The man must've heard Seonghwa's footsteps, lowering his magazine in response. "Hello again," he spoke, eyebrows raising.

"Uhm hi... I see you're into fashion?" Seonghwa asked, his voice coming out quieter than he expected. He felt so nervous in the man's strong presence. The man looked over the rim of the coffee cup, smiling a bit.

"Into it? I've been a designer for three years. It's almost like a second language to me," the man spoke, a glint of fondness in his eyes. Seonghwa nodded, genuinely listening to the man's words. He was never big on fashion, but hearing the man talk so passionately about it lured him in even more. "You know, you have a great shape. I would love to be able to work with you,"

Seonghwa was taken back by the man's words. "Work with me?"

The man nodded, setting his cup down. "Would you like to model for my company?"

Seonghwa never thought that he was unattractive, but being a model seemed like too much for him. He had no experience with the modeling industry, and on top of that, he just didn't have the _time_.

"I... I don't know..." Seonghwa trailed off. The man nodded in understanding, pulling out a card from his jacket pocket, sliding it over the table towards Seonghwa. 

"I'm always available. Give a call if you ever change your mind," the man spoke as Seonghwa grabbed the card, his eyes immediately locking onto the big font at the top. _ Kim Hongjoong._ Seonghwa looked back at Hongjoong who seemed to be checking his watch, cursing under his breath as he began gathering his things. "I have to go now. Thank you for the coffee," Hongjoong bowed towards Seonghwa, flashing him a small smile. 

"Of course..." Seonghwa smiled back. Hongjoong made it to the door before stopping and glancing over his shoulder. 

"I'll be waiting for your call."

✧

"And then they all lived happily ever after. The end,"

Sora gripped her monkey plushie tighter in her hands as the story ended, trying her best to not let her eyelids flutter shut. "Another one!" she spoke, ready to run over to her bookshelf to pick another story. Seonghwa laughed lightly, catching her before she could jump up.

"It's bedtime, love bug," Seonghwa spoke, tucking some strands of her almost too-long hair behind her ear. Sora pouted at Seonghwa, using her puppy eyes to get her way.

"Please, daddy? Just one more?" Sora whined, tugging at Seonghwa's sweater. Seonghwa sighed, almost about to give in, but he stood his ground.

"No, sweetheart. Yunho was going to take you ice skating tomorrow, remember? You need to get some rest," Seonghwa told Sora, helping her settle under the covers. Sora's face slowly dropped as she heard those words, letting Seonghwa tuck her in. He noticed her mood drop, brows furrowing. "What's wrong, love? Do you not want to go?"

"No, I still want to go... It's just... I want daddy to come with us this time. You never do fun things with me and Yunho anymore," Sora spoke sadly, clutching her plushie close to her chest. "I miss daddy,"

The words pierced Seonghwa's heart because they were true. He hasn't had time to spend time with Sora and Yunho, too caught up in work and school. He wished that he could just give up an entire week to spend time with her, but he couldn't risk it. They needed the money.

"I know, honey. Daddy wishes that he could do more fun things with you both, but I'm really busy. You know that I love you a whole lot, right?"

"I know. I love you, too," Sora sighed, blinking up at Seonghwa. She looked just like her mother. "I know you are busy, daddy. It's okay."

Seonghwa felt his heart break even more at the words. He wishes he could give her the world. He sat at the edge of her bed and pulled her purple covers up to her chin, making sure that she was nice and warm. "I love you so much, baby," Seonghwa whispered, but Sora had already fallen asleep. He caressed her soft cheek, placing a small kiss on her forehead before standing up.

He switched on her nightlight and quietly left her room, stopping at the doorway to turn off the room light. The soft glow illuminated her features and Seonghwa felt his eyes water slightly. _You deserve so much better than me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for any mistakes) i hope you guys enjoyed this <3 thank you for continuing to read~


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i just want to say that im literally s h a k i n g like wow i didn't expect you guys to like this story this much im like gonna cry i love u guys *mwah* okay anyways, here's chap 3 babies <3
> 
> oh yeah and pls go scream at me on my twt

"Are you warm enough, love?' Seonghwa asked as he wrapped a light blue scarf around Sora's neck.

"Yes, daddy. I've been warm since I put my jacket on," Sora spoke sassily. Seonghwa couldn't help but giggle slightly at those words. 

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. But promise me that you'll wear your gloves once you start skating?" Seonghwa stuck out his pinky and Sora intertwined her smaller one with his. 

"I promise," she smiled. Seonghwa smiled back, ruffling her hair, which she strongly protested and stood to his feet.

"Okay, I'm ready," Yunho's voice sounded as he came down his stairs, bundled in what looked like multiple sweaters, a jacket, and two scarves. He walked like a penguin at this point. Sora's loud laugh pierced through the air and Seonghwa joined in with her. Yunho looked ridiculous. "Hey," Yunho pouted. "I get cold easily."

Seonghwa couldn't stop his laughing even as Yunho made his way over to them at the door with the biggest pout on his face. "Sorry, Yunnie. You look stupid,"

Yunho struggled to put his hands on his hips which made Seonghwa and Sora laugh even more. Yunho looked down at Sora with a frown. "You too? Gosh, you're just like you're father,"

"You look crazy, oppa," Sora giggled, despite clinging onto one of Yunho's legs. Yunho smiled down at her, patting her head.

"If you two catch a cold, don't blame me," Yunho playfully joked. Seonghwa rolled his eyes fondly, pinching one of Yunho's cheeks.

"Whatever you say, you big teddy bear. I gotta get going now," Seonghwa crouched down to Sora, the dark-haired girl throwing herself into his arms. "Have fun, okay?"

"I will, daddy," Sora spoke. Seonghwa knew that she desperately wanted him to go with them, but they both knew he just couldn't. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too, baby," he placed a light kiss to her forehead. "Don't give Yunho too much trouble,"

Sora giggled a bit. "I'll try,"

"Hey!"

Seonghwa chuckled a bit as he stood back up. He made eye contact with Yunho. _Thank you. For everything._ He wanted to say, but Yunho smiled before he could. _Stop thanking me. I'd do anything for you both._ Seonghwa inhaled before he could get sappy. "Okay, I'm leaving now. Don't get hurt!"

"Bye, daddy! I love you!" Sora shouted as Seonghwa made his way to his car.

"Bye, Sora! Bye, Yunho!"

"Bye, Hwa. Have a good day!"

And Seonghwa drove away with a warm feeling in his chest.

✧ 

"Mornin', Seonghwa," Kun's voice spoke as Seonghwa walked into the cafe. The cafe opened late on Saturdays, which Seonghwa was very thankful for the extra few hours of sleep. Seonghwa shot back a soft 'morning', before making his way to the staff room. He placed all his stuff down, tying his apron over his white sweater. As he bent down to pick up the box of new mugs, something slipped out of his apron pocket. He picked it up to see that it was the business card the man, Hongjoong, had gave him yesterday.

Usually, he would've thrown it away, seeing as he never had time for things other than his job and Sora, but there was something about that man that enticed him. He found himself placing the business card in his coat pocket and got to work, paying it no mind.

✧ 

"And then Yunho fell right on his butt!" Sora laughed, making Yunho's pout deepen.

Decorating the Christmas tree was always Seonghwa's favorite part of the Christmas Season. When he, Sora, and Yunho finally had time together to just enjoy each other's presence. They would bake cookies and make hot chocolate with a Christmas movie playing in the background before decorating the tree together, usually with Sora telling a crazy story as they all decorated mindlessly. It always reminded Seonghwa how lucky he was to have them.

"You fell too!" Yunho shot back, arms crossed in defense.

"She's 7, Yunho!" Seonghwa spoke through his laughter, accidentally dropping the lights in his fits of giggles. 

"So! Respect the hustle," Yunho crossed his arms, but not before stuffing another snowflake-shaped cookie in his mouth. Seonghwa shook his head, the soft smile permanent on his face. Sora giggled a bit, grabbing s Santa cookie and climbing onto Yunho's lap (with their matching Whoville pajamas on). 

Seonghwa gave the two a look. "No one's gonna help me?" 

"No."

"Nope."

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, but with fondness as the two giggled together. He swore that Yunho was turning Sora into a mini him. It didn't take him long to finish the lights as the two giggled and gossiped on the couch. Seonghwa couldn't believe that his Yunho's #1 bestfriend spot was being stolen by a 7-year-old. A 7-year-old that _he_ created, at that!

"Will you guys at least help me with the ornaments?" Seonghwa gave his best puppy dog eyes, making Yunho huff.

"Fine."

"I'll help you, daddy!"

Seonghwa clapped his hands, dragging the box full of Christmas decorations to the center of his living room, all of them reaching for the prettiest ones. They hung up random ornaments on the tree, Yunho lifting Sora to reach the higher points of the tree. Seonghwa didn't even notice Sora whisper something to Yunho and run off to retrieve something until he felt someone tug at his sweater. Seonghwa turned around to see Sora poorly hiding something sparkly behind her back.

"I made you something at Yunho's house, daddy," Sora shyly spoke, pulling out a sparkly heart that was made by construction paper and craft glitter that said "World's Best Daddy" in big bold sticker letters. It was even topped with a little red ribbon to tie it onto the tree. 

"This is for me?" Seonghwa spoke, unable to stop himself from getting emotional. Sora nodded and handed it to Seonghwa, who held it against his chest like it was the most precious thing to him in the entire world. "Thank you, baby. It's so pretty. I love it."

Sora blushed and looked down at her reindeer slippers. Seonghwa smiled, pulling her into the biggest bear hug ever. She giggled a bit at the sudden motion, hugging Seonghwa back. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you more, sweetheart."

The moment was interrupted by Yunho's huff in the background. "I want to join the hug too," Seonghwa looked over to see Yunho pouting, holding a bunch of star ornaments. Seonghwa's smile widened impossibly, opening and arm for Yunho to join. A puppy-like smile crossed Yunho's face as he placed down the ornaments, rushing over to be a part of the hug.

It was moments like these that Seonghwa cherished the most. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

✧ 

"Alright, Hwa. I'm leaving now," Yunho poked his head into Seonghwa's room where the older was currently working on an assignment for his course.

"Sora's asleep already?" Seonghwa asked, looking up from his bright computer screen.

"Yeah, she's been asleep since you came in here,"

"She brushed her teeth, right? And took her vitamins-?"

"I've taken care of it all, Seong. You can calm down," Yunho laughed a bit.

"Thank you-"

"I already know. You love me, blah blah blah," Yunho joked. Seonghwa rolled his eyes making Yunho laugh more. "I love you too, Hwa. Don't worry,"

"Get out of my house, Yunho," Seonghwa fake scolded making Yunho laugh even more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you guys tomorrow,"

"Bye, Yunnie," Seonghwa waved and Yunho waved back before heading out of the house. 

With Sora asleep and Yunho gone, the house seemed so quiet, almost the opposite of what it was just a few hours ago. Just seeing Sora smiling so brightly as she did earlier made Seonghwa want to give her the stars and moon. He wanted this to be the best Christmas she's had yet. He just wishes he had more money to give her everything on her wishlist. Maybe he could take up another part-time job. He knew he'd been overworking himself, but it would only be temporary and then he'd had enough to spend on everything Sora wants. 

He was about to search up nearby part-time jobs until he remembered something. He slipped off of his bed and went into his closet to find the coat he wore today. Eventually, he found it behind the black knitted sweater his grandma has sent him last Christmas. He dug around in the pocket of his coat until he found the card, grabbing it and hopping back on his bed. He looked back down at the bold letters. _Kim Hongjoong._ He looked a bit lower to see his phone number. Should he call... or maybe text....? Texting would be better, seeing as it's pretty late. With an inhale of breath, Seonghwa sent the text.

**Hello. Is this Kim Hongjoong? This is Park Seonghwa, the waiter from Cloud's Cafe. I'm contacting to inform you that I accept your offer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way that i'm attatched to this fictional little girl :((( lob her
> 
> anywho,,, hjkdsfhjskadhfkashlhsfdjkkgldk m,ore joong n hwa interactions comin soon im so excited ghsjkghjdskhjkh okay i hope you enjoyed bye


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi here's chap 4 <3 ty for all the love so far ily -beez

Seonghwa pulls up to the company building in awe. The entire building just screamed 'expensive' and Seonghwa felt a little small as he walked through the doors to see people walking through the halls in Gucci or Louboutin clothing. He pulled his black trench coat tighter around himself, shuffling to the front that was adorned with Christmas decorations. No one seemed to be sitting there, the chair empty. Seonghwa looked across the counter, seeing a little bell. He lightly tapped it and not even 30 seconds later, someone exited the room behind the front desk with a few papers in his hands. He was pretty tall, taller than Seonghwa, with pale skin and dyed light brown hair. He was dressed neatly in a black button-up tucked into navy slacks, paired with round frames that sat on the tip of his nose. Despite his put-together look, his eyes and the dimpled smile he flashed Seonghea brought a sense of warmth to the environment. 

"Hi, how may I help you?" the man asked, setting the papers on the desk and taking a seat in the black swiveling chair. Seonghwa's eyes drifted down to his nametag that read 'Jaehyun', looking back up quickly and trying his best to return the smile.

"I have a meeting scheduled with Kim Hongjoong at 11," Seonghwa informed and Jaehyun let out a little 'ah'.

"Yes, Mr. Kim did inform me about a meeting," he spoke, more to himself than anything as he tapped away at his computer. "Park Seonghwa?" Jaehyun glanced up through his glasses and Seonghwa curtly nodded, hands wringing in front of him to stop himself from getting too nervous and backing out. "Resume?"

Seonghwa handed Jaehyun the packet in his hands and the man gladly took it, typing in a few more things. He picked up the phone, punching in a few numbers and Seonghwa heard the faint sound of ringing before a muffled voice came through. They exchanged a few words before Jaehyun hung up. "Mr. Kim's assistant, Sihyeon, will escort you to his office,"

Seonghwa nodded and Jaehyun had him wait until the clicking of heels was heard. "Park Seonghwa?" Said male turned around to see a woman with dark hair and a clipboard in her hands. He assumed that was Sihyeon and made his way over. "Let's make this quick. Mr. Kim has a meeting at 11:45," was all she said before heading off in the direction of the elevators, Seonghwa rushing to keep up with her.

Her stern tone surprised him, expecting a much more... approachable woman to be Hongjoong's assistant. he didn't have time to contemplate though, seeing as Sihyeon had already clicked the button to the top floor, Seonghwa making it through the doors of the elevator just before they shut. The ride up was tense and silent as Sihyeon tapped her pen against the clipboard impatiently. He was beginning to wish that Jaehyun had escorted him instead. The elevator dinged and Sihyeon stepped out first, her heels echoing down the now empty halls. It seemed much less busy up here as if this floor was exclusive for the higher up. Seonghwa pursed his lips as Sihyeon strutted down the halls, trying to keep in pace with Sihyeon's rushed state. 

It wasn't a long walk, probably only 45 seconds, but it seemed like hours with all the cuts and turn and going through multiple doors to reach a glass door. Seonghwa could see inside, the office being as big as his and Yunho's houses combined. It was neat, decorated with unique blues and whites. And sitting at the desk in the middle of the room was Hongjoong himself. He was typing away at his computer in deep thought and Seonghwa found himself getting distracted by his appearance. He had on a burgundy turtle neck with a beige Burberry coat on top. His dark hair was messy and a bit longer than the last time he had seen him, most being hidden by the black burette that sat on top of his head. He looked... good.

"Mr. Park? Mr. Kim is ready for you now," Sihyeon's sharp voice spoke, successfully snapping Seonghwa out of his gaze. She opened the door for Seonghwa, letting him step inside and trying his best to not make eye contact with Hongjoong. He knew that he would be too flustered if he did.

"Thank you, Sihyeon," Hongjoong called out and Sihyeon must've done something, seeing as a wide smile crossed over Hongjoong's face. Seonghwa furrowed his brows but shook it off. He heard the door click shut behind him, leaving Seonghwa alone with Hongjoong. Now that it was just the two of them, all of Hongjoong's attention was on Seonghwa. "Have a seat," Hongjoong gestured to one of the plush light blue chairs in front of him. Seonghwa let his feet carry him to the chairs, plopping down and placing his hands in his lap.

Hongjoong leaned forward, getting comfortable. He let a soft smile cross his face as he took in Seonghwa's appearance. Seonghwa didn't think too much about what he wore today, going with nicely fitted black jeans, a grey button-up sweater, and his favorite trenchcoat. If anything, he thought he looked decent, but now he was rethinking every decision he has ever made.

"You look nice," Hongjoong nodded approvingly making Seonghwa let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, smiling softly.

"Thank you. You look nice too," Seonghwa never thought of himself as a shy person, but being here in Hongjoong's present made his brain turn to mush. "So... why did I not have to bring my resume?"

Hongjoong let out a soft laugh. "You were already signed as soon as I saw you. I was just waiting for you to accept my offer,"

"Oh... So, um, why such a big room for a designer?" Seonghwa wanted to slap himself after the words left his mouth. What was he thinking? Even Sora could socialize better than him.

"Maybe because I'm the CEO of the company?" Hongjoong quirked a brow with a slight smirk while Seonghwa processed what he just said. Hongjoong was the CEO... of this gigantically expensive building. "I started as a designer, yes, but I gradually made my way up. And now here I am."

"That's amazing... You're so young."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Hongjoong laughed a bit. "So, have you ever done any modeling before?"

"If my eighth grade yearbook counts..." Seonghwa spoke, memories of his middle school photography club flashing through his mind.

"So that's a no?" Seonghwa shamefully nodded. "Ah, well that's okay. I can introduce you to Mingi and San. They are some of my models who are around your age, I'm guessing. They can teach you the ropes before you start any shoots. Does that sound okay?"

Seonghwa nodded, a bit nervous about meeting even more new people, but he'd have to suck it up. In the end, this was all for Sora. 

"Great. We'll get you dates after the meeting. So... tell me about yourself," Hongjoong leaned forward to rest his cheek in his palm. He looked so... not CEO like right now. His aura wasn't strong and powerful, but comforting and soft. Seonghwa felt himself getting more comfortable as he began to speak, Hongjoong listening intently.

"I'm currently an online student. I'm studying literature. I moved from Jinju to Seoul with my-" Seonghwa paused. Should he tell Hongjoong that he was a father? He didn't want the designer to think any different of him. He's already gotten enough of that throughout his years of being a single father. 

"With your...?" Hongjoong pressed on, cocking his head to the side and gazing at Seonghwa with his dark eyes. Seonghwa felt that Hongjoong wasn't the type to judge off of things like that, but he still didn't know Hongjoong. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me-"

"No, no, it's okay. "He was doing this for Sora anyways. This was all for Sora. "I moved from Jinju with my daughter when she was three." He didn't want to tell Hongjoong the exact reason why. He didn't think now was the time.

"You have a daughter?" Hongjoong asked, surprise laced into his voice. 

"Yes. Her name's Sora... She's seven now," Seonghwa answered, looking down at his folded hands. He was waiting for the blow. Waiting for Hongjoong to kick him out of his office and never let him back. Despite the anxiety he felt, he couldn't help but feel fondness when even thinking about his daughter. He didn't know what he would be without her. 

"That's a beautiful name," Hongjoong spoke making Seonghwa look up with wide eyes. "What's she like?"

This was Seonghwa's favorite topic. His daughter was his pride and joy and he never had enough amazing things to say about her. "Well, she's very smart, for one. She loves to read and draw. She's sassy sometimes, but one of the most outgoing and friendly little girls I have ever met. She's a bit tall for her age, and everyone says she looks a lot like me, but I think she looks more like her mother..." Seonghwa found himself trailing off and Hongjoong noticed.

"She sounds amazing. What's her mother like?" 

That was a question that Seonghwa hasn't heard in a while. He always tried his best to forget, but sometimes everything would come back at night, reminding him of all that happened. Why he even left Jinju in the first place. "Her mother... Her mother passed a year after Sora was born... But Sora is like a clone copy of her. Bright and friendly and all things good in the world..." Seonghwa felt tears stinging in the back of his eyes. He hasn't cried in years. He never wanted to let himself open up these old wounds, trying his best to stay strong for Sora and Yunho. He had to stay strong for them.

Seonghwa pushed back his tears, forcing a small smile and looking back up at Hongjoong who had concern, worry, and... protectiveness swirling in his eyes. The air was tense as if Hongjoong wanted to say something., but Seonghwa didn't acknowledge it.

"Any more questions?" Seonghwa asked, voice significantly quieter. Hongjoong shook his head, as a reply to the question and as a way to clear his head.

"I think that'd be all. Your contact information is on your resume, I assume?" Hongjoong asked, sitting back in his chair. Seonghwa nodded and Hongjoong let another one of his charming smiles grace his face. "Thank you for your time, Seonghwa. I'm looking forward to working with you," 

"You too, Mr. Kim," Seonghwa bowed in his seat.

"Call me Hongjoong," Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat as Hongjoong caught his gaze, wetting his lips seemingly unconsciously. Seonghwa gripped his coat in his hands to keep himself stable. "Do you know the next date you are free?" Seonghwa tried to rack his mind. His shifts were always started later on Saturdays, and he got out of work a few hours earlier on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He told Hongjoong so and the CEO took a moment to think. "How about Thursday at 9?"

Seonghwa furrowed his brows. "Aren't I meeting Mingi and San? That seems pretty late..."

"No, I had something else in mind," Hongjoong's face turned a light shade of pink, but quickly covered it up. "I... I want to know more about you, Seonghwa. Not just on a work basis."

Seonghwa's eyes slightly widened. "As in like... a date?"

Hongjoong smiled softly. "You could call it that," 

A date. Hongjoong, his future boss, was asking him out on a date. Was this even allowed? Well, Hongjoong _did_ make the rules around here. But was Seonghwa ready for a relationship? He barely had time for his own daughter and a relationship on top of that... Seonghwa wasn't sure if he could do that... 

_"You have no excitement in your life. I just want to see you happy again,"_ Seonghwa could hear Younghoon's words in the back of his mind ringing in his ears. He did need something to take his mind off the stress of school and work. Sora and Yunho were great, but he did have his desires that he wanted... needed to fill. 

"Okay. Thursday. Got it," Seonghwa replied and Hongjoong's smile was so bright that he eyes scrunched up into little crescents. Not like the controlled aura he had when he strolled into the cafe just a few days ago. 

"It's a date then-"

"Mr. Kim, the consultants have arrived," Sihyeon's voice spoke and it was as if a switch was flicked off in Hongjoong's head. He was back to his strong CEO presences, nodding stiffly at his assistant. "Sorry, Mr. Park. I have to ask you to leave now," There was venom in her voice. He glanced at Hongjoong who simply nodded in agreement to Sihyeon's words and Seonghwa felt something deflate in his chest.

"I'll inform you of the times and locations, Mr. Park," Hongjoong spoke, voice closed off and formal. Seonghwa simply nodded gathering his things, which just consisted of himself, and made it to the door where Sihyeon was waiting to escort him out. He glanced back at Hongjoong who had already begun pulling up things on his computer and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

✧

Seonghwa barely stepped into Yunho's house before a screeching Sora had clung to his legs, rambling on about her day and the disappointment that Chef Yunho had been. Seonghwa forced a smile as he slipped off his shoes and jacket, trying his best to listen, but he just wasn't in the mood. He still felt the fluttering feeling of the upcoming date, even though Hongjoong had acted as if it was nothing once Sihyeon walked into the room. But that small bit of happiness was masked over by the plaguing thoughts. he couldn't stop thinking about Sora's mother's death. He couldn't even say her name in his head. The wounds he had reopened today hadn't fully closed up and he felt as if the smallest things would set him off into the state that he was in before he had moved. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where's Yunho?" Seonghwa asked the rambling 1st grader. As much as Sora warmed his heart, he needed his best friend right now.

"He's upstairs. He said he had school work to do," Sora fake gagged and Seonghwa laughed lightly, ruffling her hair.

"I'm gonna go talk to him for a bit. You'll be okay down here by yourself?" 

"Duh, daddy. I'm not a baby," Sora pouted. Seonghwa couldn't resist squishing her cheeks.

"You'll always be my baby," Seonghwa spoke. "I'll be back in a bit,"

Sora waved him off, turning back to whatever cartoon she was watching on the t.v. Seonghwa headed up the stairs of Yunho's house and dragged himself to his room, the fatigue being immensely stronger today for some reason. He pushed the door to Yunho's room open, the younger blonde looking up from his computer, smiling brightly once he saw his best friend. 

"Hey, Hwa. How did it go?" Yunho asked, patting the spot next to him. Seonghwa gladly accepted, finally able to rest for a bit.

"It went well, I guess..."

"But...?" Yunho knew that there was more to it. Seonghwa never trailed off unless there was something he was holding back. Yunho knew him too well.

"Eunjung was brought up."

Seonghwa heard Yunho inhale sharply. "Oh, Seonghwa..."

Yunho pulled Seonghwa into a hug as a stray tear slipped out of his eye. Yunho was the only one that knew the full story. Not even sora knew what had happened to her mother and Seonghwa didn't know if he would ever have the heart to tell her.

Seonghwa let Yunho stroke his hair, trying his best to hold back tears. "Remember, Hwa. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault," Yunho spoke, squeezing Seonghwa tightly. Seonghwa didn't have to say anything for Yunho to know that he heard him. "Get some rest, Hwa. I'll let Sora know that we're having a sleepover."

Seonghwa laughed lightly, finally letting Yunho go as the younger climbed off the bed, making sure that Seonghwa was comfortable. "Thank you for everything, Yunho,"

Yunho just smiled softly before disappearing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was bad :( i'm really sleep-deprived and have been living off of coffee for the past few days so i'm not at 100% :( i hope you guys still enjoyed this though and got some insight on seonghwa's life! more development with joong coming soon~


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been almost 8 months...
> 
> i figured i had to take a long hiatus for my mental health and i think it was a good decision because i'm now back and better than ever! <3 thank you to everyone who continues to support me and my stories! <3
> 
> (special shoutout to rei for her support and helping me write this chapter! ily ily)
> 
> anyways,, you've all waited long enough! i hope you all enjoy <3

Seonghwa let his eyelids close as he rested against the headboard, listening through the walls as Yunho helped Sora brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Seonghwa sighed quietly, knowing that should be him helping _his_ daughter, and not his friend. He felt so guilty that Yunho was basically raising Sora while Seonghwa was either stuck at work, doing school assignments, or finally getting his occasional rest. It was as if he's ran out of time for Sora and his heart clenched angrily at that. He was a disappointing father.

He knew Yunho wouldn't hesitate to shake some sense into him for even _thinking_ that, but he knew it was true. Sora deserved better than him.

Seonghwa's coat was beginning to feel hot and uncomfortable around his body, and he grimaced, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. Might as well get ready for bed.

He changed into one of Yunho's giant band tees and sleeping pants, slipping quietly into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He took a second to stare at himself in the mirror, his dark circles standing out against his pale skin, his eyes struggling to stay open for longer than a minute. His lips were chapped due to the cold outside and he just looked so... dead. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, there would be a better version of himself staring back at him. The version of himself that actually has time to sit down and bond with his daughter. The version of himself that can express his gratitude towards Yunho and lift the burden of his bestfriend. The version of himself that is confident and strong.

But when he opens his eyes, all he sees is his pitiful self almost mocking him, reminding him that he wasn't _enough_, and he has to get away from the mirror as quickly as possible to stop the deteriorating thoughts from storming in. He passes Yunho in the hallway, the younger's eyes turning into little crescent moons.

"Sora's in the guest room. Have you eaten anything?" Yunho asked, his fluffy hair falling onto his forehead and Seonghwa's heart stutters in fondness. No one's ever cared about him as much as Yunho does. Seonghwa doesn't know how he ended up being soulmates with someone with such a beautiful soul as him. Not romantically, but they had a bond that was invincible. He could somehow feel what Seonghwa was feeling, hear what he was thinking, and hurt when Seonghwa was hurting. Yunho once said he'd follow Seonghwa to the ends of this world and Seonghwa's heart clenches in fondness. He doesn't deserve Yunho. He was just a burden.

He forced a small smile back towards Yunho. "I haven't, but I don't think I can stomach anything right now," Seonghwa spoke truthfully, knowing that Yunho would understand. Yunho nodded, smiling sadly as he ruffles Seonghwa's hair.

"Promise me you'll eat something in the morning?" Yunho stuck out his pinky and Seonghwa rolled his eyes, fighting the smile that was creeping onto his face. He locked his pinky with the younger's, mumbling out a small 'I promise.' in response.

"Night, Hwa. Love you."

"Love you too, Yun."

Yunho made his way to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and Seonghwa let out a breath, rubbing his eyes before entering the guest bedroom. He saw Sora curled up in the bed, her black hair unbelievably messy, and her pinky tutu standing bright against the white bedsheets. Seonghwa smiled softly, knowing that she had convinced Yunho to let her wear her tutu to bed again. Seonghwa slipped into the bed, smiling once he saw one of her eyes peeking open, quickly shutting it afterwords.

"Hmm... Sora must be sound asleep right now... Guess she doesn't need any cuddles tonight," Seonghwa teased, the 7-year-old perking up at the words, giggling loudly.

"'M not sleep, daddy!" Sora sat up, her blinding smile taking over her entire face. Soenghwa fake gasped, holding his heart to his chest.

"Wow, you're an amazing actor, Sora! You should be on Broadway." Sora's eyes sparkled at that.

"I already know 'm a good actor, daddy," Sora giggled again and Seonghwa's chest fills with warmth. 

"But you know, good actors have to get good sleep too," Seonghwa spoke, moving some of the hair out of her face. 

"You're right, daddy! Goodnight," Sora quickly spoke, pulling the covers up to her chin and shutting her eyes. Seonghwa couldn't help but laugh softly. 

"Goodnight, love bug," Seonghwa pressed a light kiss to her forehead before turning off the lamp on the bedside table. 

Seonghwa didn't find himself falling asleep until Sora has snuggled into his embrace.

✧

Seonghwa awoke to the sound of pots and pans falling, quickly sitting up thinking there was an emergency. Luckily, the loud noise was followed by a set of hushed giggles and Seonghwa rolled his eyes softly, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed and towards the window. A light sheet of snow covered the ground and Seonghwa felt excitement fill his body. Soon enough, the ground would be covered in snow, meaning the three of them would get to sledding. It was almost a tradition every winter and they always looked forward to it.

Another loud bang brought Seonghwa back to the present, standing up and checking the clock. 7:03 a.m. He'd have to open the cafe soon.

He did his morning routine, slipping on some clothes that he usually leaves at Yunho's house for days like this. He wore a loose-fitting white button-up sweater, tucking into a pair of black jeans and secured with a black belt.

He made his way down the stairs a grin crossing his face at the sight before him. Yunho and Sora were covered in pancake batter, the entire kitchen dusted in powdered sugar and... was that chocolate syrup? Seonghwa didn't want to know.

"Daddy!" Sora shouted as she saw Seonghwa in the archway of the kitchen, bolting towards him. Seonghwa's eyes widened as she nearly got pancake batter all over his clothes, but his reflexes were quick enough to catch her before she crashed into him, picking her up and giving her a little twirl before setting her back down.

"Goodmorning, princess! What's going on in here?" Soenghwa motioned to the messy kitchen and Yunho laughed shyly.

"We wanted to try to surprise you this morning, but... yeah..." Yunho sadly looked at the mess of what was planned to be breakfast, a pout resting on his lips. Sora giggled, covering her mouth.

"Oppa isn't really a great cook," Sora poorly whispered making Yunho pout even more.

"Hey! You're not a fantastic chef yourself, little missy," Yunho fired back, crossing his arms with a spatula in his hands. Sora stuck her tongue out at Yunho and the older mimicked her actions. Seonghwa laughed softly as they went back and forth with their banter until Seonghwa finally deciding to take over and cook for them (much to Yunho's dismay).

It wasn't long until breakfast was ready and the kitchen was as clean as it could be, the three of them tethering around the table as they laughed and joked, talking about whatever came to mind. These were moments that Seonghwa wouldn't give up for the world.

✧

"Morning, Seonghwa," Younghoon spoke as he slipped behind the counter as he tied his apron around his waist. Seonghwa slipped a little good morning over his shoulder as he the last of the mugs, placing them neatly on the counter. This morning's flow had been pretty light so far, only receiving about 4 customers an hour. Seonghwa was glad that he could rest before rush hour. 

His phone dinged in his pocket as he wiped down the tables, stopping to check who messaged him.

**Hello Seonghwa. I hope you're having a nice day. Dress nicely tomorrow.**

Seonghwa's eyes widened at the text. The data had completely slipped from his mind and now he was a nervous mess all over again. He hadn't even told Yunho yet. Seonghwa sighed, wondering if he should cancel it so that Yunho wouldn't have to watch Sora all week. He frowned slightly. Should he? This was his chance to finally put himself out there and meet someone new. To let go of the burden of his past. 

He sighs, shutting off his phone. Work now, worry later. He tries to keep that mindset, but those sharp eyes keep popping up int his brain every time he blinks and Seonghwa has to remind himself that this was for _Sora_. 

Just Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the ending sucked sgksjkj i haven't written in forever but i hope this was good enough (this was kinda a filler chapter hehe but we'll _finally_ get to see some seongjoong in the next chapter!! development is coming~)
> 
> thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are vvvvvvvvv appreciated! <33


End file.
